etoilefandomcom-20200214-history
Jerionis Bridgeport
Jerionis Bridgeport is a male blue Vulpinoid Lylatian from CB-37 (Colonial Base #37), a large asteroid colony in the outskirts of Lylat. He is very kind and understanding and is well-respected by his colleagues. He has very few anger issues, unlike his youth on Corneria. He has a substantial enjoyment of astronomy and astrogation. He was the discoverer of Meado and assisted in settling the planet's first colonists, and also discovered Bocaros Prime among other worlds. Physical Physically speaking, his entire body is robotic except for his brain. He possesses a partial organic mimic cyberstructure (POMC) that was tailored to his latest (at the time) photo by Poljandi LLC, a cybernetics company on Pera Tomiu. With it, he can feel, smell, taste, hear, see, react, simulate breathing, and sleep just as any organic body. He can even metabolize organic food and store body fat beneath the synthetic skin, but this is only for cosmetic purposes to aid in realism; the body itself is powered by a small zero-point energy reactor. However, should the reactor somehow die, he can eat to sustain himself. The brain is protected by not only very advanced metamaterials, but also an internal inertial dampener to eliminate the effects of extreme impact. History Early life Born on Sept 2nd, 2970 to a caring family on an exploration colony in Lylat's outskirts, Jerionis enjoyed a modest and quiet lifestyle during his early years. When he was 14, he moved to Corneria with his family after his father attained a lucrative position in a large corporation. After his little sister was nearly killed by a Venom operative, he joined the Cornerian military with staunch detemination to end their activities. Cyberization During a particularly gritty mission on Venom, he lost both his legs to landmine and almost bled to death. Once he had recovered, he continued fighting and did so with greater stamina due to his inorganic legs. Subsequent battles cost him his left arm (small artillery) and his right eye and right ear (shrapnel). Refusing to end his vendetta against Venom, he continued to serve Corneria as a cyborg, despite his family's pleas to stop. They joked, at least with partial seriousness, that he should resign before becoming entirely robotic. First major tragedy A particularly troubling event occurred during a mission to destroy a Venomian fleet. The fleet was almost completely destroyed before it was discovered to be a civilian fleet, having been portrayed as being otherwise by the Venomians in order to tarnish the reputation of Star Fox and others. Jerionis himself had destroyed two large frigates full of innocent lives, and it took a considerable amount of therapy for him to overcome the tragedy. Kidnapping, defection to Hydra, and Nanite Andross His alliance with Corneria changed during a mission to protect an operative who had kidnapped the Hydra leader, Lylith Zeroune. The operation was based on blatantly false info, and, coupled with further disillusionment of the Cornerian gov't, he left to become a mercenary and eventually allied himself with Hydra. It was then when he heard that the entirety of Corneria had been infected with Andross' nanobots. The subsequent two and a half months were spent trying to discover the cure and aiding Hydra with their projects. When it was discovered that the nanobots themselves were Andross, he aided in the final battle to destroy Andross's control facilities and Andross himself, whose massive robotic form he jokingly referred to as "Andross Ex Machina." Marriage and exploration Five years after Andross' defeat, he undertook a quieter existence and married his wife, Biela Arendi. He served as an exoplanet explorer to usher-in the beginning of Corneria's Exploratory Era, and also served as an R&D assistant of Hydra. First encounter with Mrkos Sometime during the Exploration Era, Jerionis met his future archrival Mrkos Brorsen. While Jerionis was on Titania, Mrkos feigned a crash-landing and was brought into the local infirmary by the Hydra second-in-command, Rebecca Trinn. Mrkos claimed to know Jerionis, so the latter was called to investigate. Once the opportunity presented itself, Mrkos stabbed Jerionis in the chest, shot Rebecca in the knee, and then escaped to his waiting ship that had just been put on defensive mode. Jerionis' heart stopped, but was revived by his extensive cybernetic systems and repaired to the extent of being able to survive long enough for surgery. He spent a few days in a Hydra hospital before returning to action, much to Mrkos' surprise. Meado(w) Shortly before Lylat's devastation, he discovered a nearby planet able to host life, which he named Meadow. The planet was odd in that its only native life was grass and microbes, but nobody complained - at least, concerning the planet itself. General Nanaki Thertin decided to rename the planet as "Meado" because he thought it sounded more "pro." Jerionis and his wife Biela settled there with an exploration team and primed it for others to colonize. After Lylat's devastation and subsequent evacuation, they raised a family on Meado. Children and Mrkos' first defeat Roughly ten years after the evacuation, Biela had given birth to three children: Laskal, Marhay, and Tema. During the first half of that ten years, Mrkos Brorsen had tried to kill Jer 43 times at that point, and as he was still flustered by Jerionis' continued existence, he formulated a plot with his associate X to capture and torture Biela. The plan failed miserably, and an irate Jerionis tore off Mrkos' right forearm in a battle aboard an unnamed station before kicking him into his damaged ship. Mrkos was locked inside and sent careening into space, eventually freezing to death and remaining unheard of for the subsequent 5 years until the Ra-Shi War began. He was eventually rediscovered by X and revived, thus continuing his reign of terror. Hostage crisis and first death In 3007, Mrkos got his wish for Jerionis' demise. Mrkos and his associate X raided the Cleesha when it was docked to the first Etoile Station. They holed-up in the bridge and held General Nanaki Thertin and Star Wolf leader Otty Hare hostage. Mrkos demanded that Jerionis Bridgeport be brought aboard, or there would be severe consequences. Jerionis reluctantly complied and was captured and beaten brutally as a result, though Otty, whose eyes had been cut out by X, was allowed to be released. As their plans began to collapse due to technical difficulties, Mrkos left the bleeding Jerionis covered in C4 before making his escape with X and the unconscious Nanaki. The resulting explosion killed Jerionis and tore a hole in the Cleesha's side. Full cyberization Shortly after the blast, a doleful friend of Jerionis found his disembodied head frozen to the floor of the bridge. He silently retrieved it and took it to a specialist, who successfully transplanted the brain into a support system. When it was hooked to a speaker system, the bewildered Jerionis expressed his complete terror, but also his gratitude. He also failed to recognize his friend due to brain damage, and it took a substantial amount of cerebral repair for him to regain his memories. Jerionis was again transplanted, this time into a large war droid. He desired to remain under disguise in order to prevent attention being drawn to himself. If Mrkos had discovered that he was still alive after all that, the madman might have made it even more of an obsession to destroy him. Triumphant return Jerionis remained in obscurity for roughly three years, occupying most of his time attempting to find and stop Mrkos. During that three years, he revealed himself to his grieving wife and children, who were reluctant to accept the reality at first but quickly saw the proof they needed. Jerionis acted as a kindly Klak who protected the family, just in case anyone asked, which they did. He eventually mustered-up the courage to buy a very expensive partial organic mimic cyberstructure body and reintroduced himself to his friends. Current status Jerionis lives with his wife on Meado, enjoying various hobbies together. His body was upgraded once again in 3028 to a very close organic mimic of his original. He commonly spends time with his children and grandchildren. Category:List of important characters Category:Characters Category:Characters of Jerionis Kanik Category:Cyborgs